El Cerezo de Konoha
by NateeY
Summary: Sakura misteriosamente se va de Konoha. Sasuke, despues de mucho luchar Naruto logro convenserlo de volver... Que pasara cuando todos se reencuentren nuevamente? que misterio rodea a Sakura? se descubre su pasado, un nuevo enemigo y... nuevo amor?
1. Prologo

El cerezo de Konoha

Prologo

Un día normal en la villa oculta entre las hojas, hace aproximadamente más de dos años que se respiraba paz; Akatsuki fue destruido, Madara Uchiha liquidado, se podría decir que ya no habían conflictos, los habitantes de la aldea vivían en completa armonía.

Tsunade Senju Hokage de Konoha se encontraba en su oficina como todos los días, con su mirada ahora apagadas, desde la partida de su pupila, mas sin embargo sabia que eso había sido lo mejor, Sakura Haruno tenía que irse de Konoha para poder ser quien de verdad es, para alcanzar su máximo potencial… Irónico o no, esa era la única verdad.

Habían pasado 3 años desde su partida y no había dejado de extrañarla ni un solo momento, solo esperaba que donde ella estuviese estuviera bien, Sasuke Uchiha regreso a Konoha 6 meses después de la partida de Sakura, todavía le parecía ayer cuando el Uchiha volvió a la aldea…

_**FlashBack**_

El equipo Kakashi, ahora conformado solo por Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi obviamente como su líder, conjuntamente con el equipo de Kurenai y los equipos de los difuntos Gay y Asuma partieron en una misión: traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha vivo o muerto… Era una misión más que suicida eso ya lo sabía peor la Quinta tenía plena confianza en ellos, y es que en tan solo 5 meses todos e habían fortalecido inimaginablemente… Fue así que solo a un escaso mes de su partida se les vio entrar gloriosamente por las majestuosas puertas de la villa junto a Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor que había quebrantado la confianza de todos, que había tratado de romper sus vínculos, que había intentado matarlos cegado por el odio y la venganza.

El mismo dia de su regreso se cito a todos los que participaron en la misión, conjunto con el traidor el cual debían escoltar, a la torre de la Hokage para dictar su sentencia…

-Bien creo que todos saben perfectamente para que los cite aquí- hablo firmemente la Hokage- Si, si vieja ya sabemos que estamos aquí por el teme- interrumpió Naruto haciendo gala de su imposibilidad de quedarse callado- Naruto- pronuncio venenosamente la Hokage mientras masajeaba su cien- si no quieres ser juzgado tu también, manten tu boca cerrada!- termino de decir dejando a los presentes sudando frio, excluyendo a nuestro Uchiha claro está- ahora que ya prestan atención, estamos aquí para comunicarles la sentencia que se le impondrá a Sasuke Uchiha- el cual ni se inmuto ante la mención de su nombre- Uchiha- dijo fríamente la Hokage mientras posaba su miraba miel sobre la oscura mirada carbonizada de el- Se te acusa de traición a la villa y atentar contra la integridad de nuestros ninjas por lo cual mereces la pena máxima- pero fue interrumpida por un muy alarmado Naruto- ¡Pero vieja! No puede hacerle eso al teme- Naruto otra interrupción mas y te saco de la oficina! Dejame terminar de hablar- dijo esto último mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos, quien de inmediato sintió un gran alivio, sabía que su Hokage podía ser dura y digna de temer, pero la conocía y ella nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarlos- como venía diciendo Uchiha te mereces la pena máxima pero al haber eliminado a enemigos potenciales para la aldea estamos en deuda contigo por lo cual no puedo imponértela, asi que he decidido que estarás bajo arresto domiciliario durante 6 meses, bajo estricta vigilancia de dos escuadrones AMBU especializados y de tu antiguo sensei y compañero de equipo claro está, luego de eso podrás andar libremente por la aldea con tu equipo y podrás volver a ser un ninja activo de Konoha, ahora que está clara la sentencia del Uchiha pueden retirarse- pero ninguno de los presentes hizo caso a esa última orden lo que llamo la atención de la Hokage, su asistente Shizune quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación decidió hablar al notar las inquisidoras miradas de los presentes que ya tanto ella conocía- Hokage-sama creo que ellos quieren saber sobre Sakura-san- dijo esta mientras su mirada y la de la Hokage se oscurecían- Así es Tsunade-sama necesitamos saber si hay noticias de Sakura- dijo un preocupado Kakashi- No, no hay noticias… ni una carta aun- lo cual entristeció los semblantes de los presentes, solo Sasuke Uchiha no entendía que estaba sucediendo… Pero una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente, donde estaba Sakura?

_**End FlashBack**_

La Hokage de Konoha recordaba cómo tiempo después el Uchiha se había dirigido a ella para preguntarle por su pupila lo que la sorprendió, pero justo cuando estaba por perderse una vez más en sus recuerdos, su asistente irrumpió repentinamente en su oficina con una sonrisa que solo podía augurar buenas noticias- Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama es una carta, una carta de Sakura-san.


	2. Torbellino de Emociones

Cap 1- Torbellino de emociones.

* * *

La Hokage de Konoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso que tanto había esperado escuchar, que tantas veces imagino y hasta soño estaba sucediendo, no daba crédito a lo antes dicho por su asistente, incluso llego a pensar que estaba soñando despierta una vez mas.

"debo estar soñando otra vez, ¿una carta? ¿ahora? ¿luego de tres años? No es posible, en estos momentos ella ya debe saber toda la verdad, debe odiarme! Por ocultarle eso cuando ella confio plenamente en mi, cuando me veía como a una madre y yo como a la hija que siempre quise tener, es q es imposible no encariñarse con ella, ya debe ser toda una mujer, si, una que debe odiarme ahora mismo"- la Hokage estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos sin poder evitar que una lagrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla, pero su asistente la obligo a volver a la realidad- ¡Hokage-sama! Le estoy diciendo que Sakura-san ha enviado una carta!- casi le grito mientras la Hokage daba un respingo ante la veracidad y determinación de sus asistente.

"ya no soporto verla en ese estado, ya han pasado 3 años y ahora que recibimos noticias vuelve a recaer- pensaba tristemente la asistente de la Hokage, mientras esta ultima limpiaba las traicioneras lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de la prisión de sus ojos y un ligero destello de esperanza y alegría iluminaba su mirada, esperanza de que Sakura lo hubiera entendido y que no la odiara como ella creía; aunque tan rápido como llego ese pequeño destello se esfumo y alegría por al fin tener noticias de su amada pupila, de su querida hija…

-Dame la carta Shizune- demando la Hokage recobrando la compostura ante lo que su fiel asistente obedeció sin objeción alguna. La Hokage recibió el frio rollo del pergamino mas cuando trato de abrirlo noto como un sello en este se lo impedía "Siempre tan precavida" pensó con orgullo la Hokage, conocía el sello, de echo ella y Sakura eran las únicas que lo conocían pues fue invención de las dos para proteger el contenido de los pergaminos de vital importancia, asi que realizando una posición de manos deshizo el sello, mas al abrir el pergamino pudo verificar que Sakura había codificado el mensaje.

Shizune quien hasta los momentos había permanecido a una distancia prudente no pudo evitar acercarse buscando saciar su curiosidad, mas no pudo ocultar su asombro al no reconocer ni uno de los simbolos escritos en el pergamino- Hokage-sama debemos enviar el pergamino al area de decodificación- mas la Hokage pareció irritarse ante la sugerencia de su asistente- No! Este sistema de codificación solo lo conocemos Sakura y yo al igual que el sello que protegía al pergamino- pronuncio la Hokage dejando a una anonadada Shizune preguntándose que información tan importante había en ese pergamino para tomar tantas precauciones.

Fue asi que realizando unas cuantas posiciones de manos las cuales ante los ojos de Shizune fueron irreconocibles y tras mencionar –Decode- se veía como los simbolos giraban y se movían furiosamente hasta formar las palabras y poder leerlo sin dificultad. Shizune volvió a su posición inicial dándole asi un poco de espacio a Tsunade quien se dispuso a leer el mensaje…

"Tsunade-sama le pido disculpas por no haberle escrito antes, no se preocupe estoy bien, me adapte fácilmente; también ya he desarrollado el doujutsu del clan, sabemos que la guerra con akatsuki ha terminado hace mas de dos años y que Madara Uchiha fue asesinado por su ultimo descendiente, imagino que este ya será un ninja activo de la aldea, puedo ver la cara de felicidad de Naruto; cumplió finalmente una de sus metas… Las cosas por alla deben andar muy bien, envíele mis saludos a todos, se que es repentino y para nada agradable que mi única carta en tanto tiempo también lleve malas noticias, pero… esta paz no durara mucho Tsunade-sama a menos que hagamos algo, si, como ya se imaginara un nuevo enemigo nos esta rondando, en este tiempo aquí hemos estado investigando y descubrimos que detrás de todo, aun detrás de Madara Uchiha hay alguien mas que suponemos no esta solo, debemos actuar, este enemigo es increíblemente poderoso y si nos dejamos vencer significaría el fin de la era ninja definitivamente, por lo cual les estamos pidiendo su ayuda… Se que no estoy en posición de hacerlo ya que en la guerra contra Akatsuki yo prácticamente los abandone, pero no fue por asi yo lo haya querido, tenia que irme, sabia que estarían bien sin mi…

Tsunade-sama la decisión es suya y la entenderé sin importar cual sea… Si decide ayudarnos queme este pergamino y como esta hecho con mi chakra yo inmediatamente lo sabre e ire personalmente a Konoha para traerlos hasta aca…

La quiere mucho, Sakura Haruno.

PD: si digo que no loes extrañe, estaría negando lo innegable"

Esto dejo a la Hokage con una gran mescla de sentimientos, alivio al saber que su pupila esta bien, felicidad porque no la odia, porque todo lo que ella se imagino era falso, no cabia duda de que Sakura había madurado mucho, comprendía todo, pero Tsunade no podía dejar de sentir una gran amargura, todos en la aldea entendían que si Sakura se había marchado fue por una buena razón y ninguno la juzgaría por su decisión, ya llegaría el dia de que sakura viera eso, mas la preocupación regreso al recordar que un nuevo enemigo o mas bien un viejo enemigo siempre estuvo acechandolos en las sombras, operando a otros para acabarlos, ahora que tenia conocimiento de esto no había vuelta atrás…

-Shizune- llamo a su asistente quien estaba muy atenta a las reacciones de su jefa, esta al escuhar su nombre dio un respingo- Si Hokage-sama!- hablo lo mas firme que su voz le permitió- Necesito que llames inmediatamente al equipo Kakashi en su totalidad a mi oficina, buscalos y traelos hasta aquí sin excepción alguna- ordeno la Hokage- Hai- y tal como lo dijo desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo dejando a la Hokage sola en su oficina con sus pensamientos.

Al otro lado de la aldea específicamente en el Ichiraku Ramen se encontraban 3 jóvenes, dos morenos y un rubio charlando animadamente entre ellos, bueno en realidad charlando dos de ellos mientras el otro solo se dedicaba a observar muy desinteresadamente y muy de vez en cuando contestaba con sus tan característicos monosílabos.

-Oye teme estas como mas callado, digo, siempre estas callado, pero hoy mas que siempre- dijo el rubio con un deje de maldad en su voz- Naruto sabes perfectamente que a Sasuke-kun no se le dan muy bien las palabras- anuncio Sai con su ya habitual sonrisa falsa pero sin perder el toque de burla en su voz- Hmp par de dobes!- sentencio nuetsro Uchiha con su voz mas fría, a lo que Naruto le susurro a Sai- Ves, te lo dije hay que molestralo para que hable, de veras!- pero fueron interrumpidos por sus senseis quienes llegaron en compañía de la asistente de la Hokage.

-Naruto Usumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai se les solicita en este preciso instante en la oficina de la Hokage!- les informo Shizune a lo que los 3 se levantaron sin objeción alguna para dirigirse a la torre, claro sin contar los berrinches de Naruto por alejarlo de su adorado tazon de ramen especial.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Llegamos rápidamente a la torre, ya quiero irme de aquí, siento que las paredes me asfixian y no se porque peor al entrar a esta maldita torre la recuerdo… ¿Por qué? Por que demonios esta maldita torre me la recuerda tanto?, mas no pudo continuar debatiéndome en mi interior por una respuesta, ya habíamos llegado a la oficina de Tsunade… Alli se el veía sentada en su escritorio con millones de pergaminos frente a ella, un vaso de sake en su mano, "es que esta vieja nunca cambia, ya es alcohólica" su mirada decidida y penetrante "momento, decida?, que no tiene que estar aburrida como siempre?" su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones…

-Bien ya que están todos aquí sere directa- por su tono autoritario puedo deducir que es algo importante, pero hay algo en su voz que reconozco como… tristeza?- Sakura ha escrito- la sola mención de ese nombre hace que todos en la sala entremos en tensión mas trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo por suerte los demás están tan perturbados que no lo notan, por el rabadillo del ojo miro a Naruto, sus ojos que amenazan con salirse de sus orbitas, y su boca formando una "o", los demás no están mucho mejor, trato de ocultar au mas mi alteración, todavía no entiendo por que demonios me pongo asi, su nombre se había vuelto un tabu para todos, "acaso para mi también?" fue Yamato el primero en recuperarse y romper el silencio – Es en serio Hokage-sama?- esa pregunta que debe ser la misma que todos están haciendo, esa que odio admitirlo y nunca lo diría en voz alta también muy en el fondo yo también hice…

* * *

subi la conti muy rapido dado que ya le tenia escrita :D y me emociono mucho que al ser mi primera historia y tener tantas alertas y add to favorites (; muchas gracias.. es mi primer fic y tenia bastante tiempo rondando en mi cabeza.. espero que les haya gustado este cap.. por otro lado tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, peor no grantizo mucho ya que no me queda mucho tiempo de vacaciones asi que me pondre a escribir como maniaca para tener bastante avanzado y no retrasarme tanto con los capis.. en el prox Tsunade les contara a los chicos el contenido de la carta, y la ultima parte del capi sera narrada por Sakurita, y se sabra un poco como ha cambiado tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente.. y vaya si que es dificil meterse en la cabezita de nuestro Sasuke-sexycubitodehielo-kun que como que al haber regresado a konoha y no haber visto a la molestia se esta molestando xD..

Nos leemos en el prox capi y dejen reviews que alientan a seguir *-*


	3. Se reaviva la voluntad de Fuego

Naruto NO me pertenece! :)

akii estoy de nuevo, nuevo caapii!

**Negritas** -Inner!

Cap 2… Sakura emprende el viaje, se reaviva su voluntad de fuego!

Todos esperaban la respuesta de la Hokage quien simplemente se dedicaba a estudiarlos a cada uno con la mirada como debatiéndose entre decirles o no, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar- Así es, Sakura nos ha enviado un pergamino, les envía saludos- dijo mientras en sus ojos aparecía un destello único que se apago casi tan rápido como llego- pero también nos envía malas noticias- todos entraron en alerta- hay un nuevo enemigo, en realidad no tan nuevo… Siempre estuvo detrás de todo, trato de acabarnos valiéndose de Akatsuki y Madara pero no pudo, ahora actuara, debe estar esperando el momento indicado, realmente es un enemigo digno de temer y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos pero no podemos hacer como si nada está pasando cuando tenemos una amenaza como esa a la vuelta de la esquina…- hizo una pausa mientras le daba tiempo a sus subordinados de analizar lo que había dicho, luego continuo- Sakura ha estado investigando y nos ha pedido ayuda, este pergamino- dijo mostrándoles el pergamino de su mano derecha- está hecho de su chakra, al quemarlo ella lo sabrá y asumirá nuestra respuesta positiva y vendrá a Konoha…

Fue todo lo que necesitaron escuchar para que sus semblantes cambiaran a unos de total alegría, Naruto estaba que no cabía en sí mismo, no podía estar más feliz "Sakura-chan vendrá, vendrá, veré otra vez a mi hermanita, el teme ya está aquí y ahora Sakura-chan volverá no puede ser mejor" los pensamientos de Naruto se centraban en su hermanita y es que había sufrido tanto cuando se fue, mas ella fue muy clara, necesitaba irse de konoha y él lo entendía, ella no estaba bien allí, además su decisión no fue impulsada por el odio y la venganza como los de otra persona por allí y nunca se lo reprocho ni lo haría.

Kakashi también estaba muy feliz, su alegría podía ser fácilmente comparada con la de un padre y es que así se sentía el respecto a ellos, los había visto crecer, había visto sus berrinches, sus altos y bajos, y ahora no podía esperar para verla nuevamente a ella a quien había aprendido a querer como a una hija, esa que se convirtió en el corazón del equipo 7, que los mantenía unidos a pesar de sus diferencias, que muchas veces subestimaron y creyeron débil aunque en el fondo sabían que no lo era, ella que siempre mostraba una sonrisa sin importar como se sintiera, que aunque no se diera cuenta los impulsaba a seguir, ella que supo adueñarse del corazón de muchos, que muchas veces había sanado las heridas de todos sin preocuparse por las suyas, esa muchacha desinteresada y honesta que había llegado a ser tan importante… Yamato es cierto no había compartido tanto con ella como su sempai pero con las misiones y los entrenamientos había llegado a apreciar muchísimo a Sakura le había demostrado que ella no era la chica indefensa que todos creían, era fuerte y decidida, sobre todo madura, pero también rompible, quería ver cuánto había progresado en este tiempo… Sai era otra historia, sus inicios con Sakura no fueron los mejores de hecho se detestaban y vivían insultándose, el era un chico completamente vacío y no le veía sentido a la vida pero gracias al equipo 7 y sobre todo gracias a ella había visto que la vida no es un camino sin sentido por el cual estamos obligados a transitar sin rumbo alguno, la vida es un millón de caminos que tú mismo eliges y que transitas con quienes tú eliges, él le debía mucho a Sakura sentía una gran admiración por ella que en un principio confundió con amor pero gracias a los libros comprendió que lo que sentía por ella era amistad pura y verdadera… y bueno que decir de nuestro Uchiha el sí que había visto a Sakura, desde que tenía uso de razón la conocía, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y el obsesionado con su venganza, pero no podía restarle lo mucho que hizo por él, ahora que había vuelto y ella no estaba era extraño, ya no tenía quien lo siguiera a todos lados, claro los primeros meses en konoha estaba siempre acompañado de sus grandes amigos(nótese el sarcasmo) los AMBUS, pero él nunca admitiría que formaba parte del grupo de los que estaban sumidos en sus recuerdos, de esos que anhelaban ver a Sakura, nunca lo admitiría su orgullo Uchiha era muy grande.

Todos se vieron obligados a fijar su mirada al frente al sentir como el pergamino de Sakura ardía en llamas entre las manos de la Hokage e inmediatamente un olor a cerezos inundo la habitación no era un pergamino normal, estaba hecho del chakra de Sakura por la tanto era su esencia pura, ese olor tan característico de ella, ese olor que les garantizaba que la volverían a ver…

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja, muy al sur, entre las montañas, un misterioso muro se alzaba, simulando la apariencia de un barrio de algún clan; prácticamente nadie conocía su existencia y es que a los ojos de todos pasa completamente desapercibida debido a la gran cantidad de jutsus que la protegen, en su interior casas típicas japonesas de una belleza y majestuosidad increíble, jardines de una belleza extraordinaria que de alguna forma se las ingeniaron para combinar gigantescos arboles de cerezo con el estilo zen teniendo como resultado algo absolutamente mágico, un lugar donde podías pasar el día entero maravillándote con su esplendor, un pequeño y hermoso riachuelo atraviesa el jardín aportándole un aire fresco y relajante, sobre él un puente típico japonés de madera opacada por las años pero aportándole un aspecto mate que combina a la perfección con el lugar.

Dentro de una de las casas típicas japonesas precisamente en la más imponente de ellas una pelirrosa abría sus ojos jade para enfrentar un nuevo día, se levanto algo adormilada de su cómoda cama, luego de una ducha y lavarse los dientes salió nuevamente a su habitación, vistiéndose con sus habituales ropas ninjas ahora un top color rosa opaco que llegaba justo debajo de sus pechos, un short color hueso con el circulo blanco símbolo de su clan casi al borde en la pierna derecha a conjunto con un chaleco del mismo color con el símbolo del clan en la espalda y mangas el cual dejo abierto como siempre, sus sandalias ninjas ahora color negro, un porta kunais en su pierna derecha, en su cadera un pequeño bolso con implementos médicos y uno que otro pergamino… su cabello ahora largo hasta la cintura, cuidado aunque ya no poseía el brillo de antes no dejaba de ser hermoso. Era consciente de que lo más probable es que hoy mismo tendría que partir a Konoha y estaría preparada por si ese era el caso, rebusco en uno de sus cajones hasta que encontró su banda de la aldea de la hoja, a la cual le había cambiado el color de la cinta de rojo a negro y la guardo en el bolso de su cintura junto con los implementos médicos.

Bajo a desayunar y ya todos se encontraban allí, dio un saludo general- Ohayou- a lo que todos respondieron de igual forma, se sentó mientras Kira una pelinegra que hoy hacia de cocinera le ponía un plato al frente, el desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, pero uno agradable que solo compartían en la mañana ya que con el transcurso del día la hiperactividad reinaba… Pasaron toda la mañana reunidos, hoy ninguno entreno, quería estar pendientes de Sakura lo cual no paso desapercibido para ella pero que decidió ignorar. El mediodía llego rápidamente almorzaron y cuando todos se disponían a salir del comedor la pelirrosa se detuvo en seco alertando a los demás, cuando salió de su pequeño trance pronuncio- Han aceptado- lo que alegro a todos los presentes- Debo partir ahora- iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por un pelimarron bastante guapo- Piensas ir sola?- "Acaso me estas subestimando Kai?" pensó Sakura mientras lo miraba con sus ojos jade entrecerrados y como si hubiese escuchado le respondió- Confío en que no tendrás ningún problema, sabes defenderte; eres muy fuerte, solo quiero saber si no quieres que te acompañen- Kai era muy cercano a Sakura el era uno de los que más confianza tenía en ella, nunca la subestimo, al contrario la ayudo bastante- Estaré bien, además en la carta les dije que iría yo… además luego de 3 años quiero ver cómo ha cambiado la aldea y reunirme con los demás si es que no me odian claro- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro tratando de aparentar desinterés y aunque todos lo sabían decidieron pasarlo por alto, entendían que Sakura quería ir sola, era fuerte y su autoestima ahora era muy alto por lo cual no se preocupaban de que cayera en la depresión- Partiré ahora mismo, según mis cálculos estaría en Konoha a primera hora mañana- dijo Sakura para romper el silencio a lo que Tsubaki una mujer mayor muy parecida a ella y ojo cuando digo mayor no me refiero a que sea vieja pues aparentaba como máximo unos 35 años a pesar de tener 41 interrumpió- Muy bien, sabes que confió plenamente en ti, pero no te esfuerces demasiado como para llegar cansada a la villa, si quieres tomate tu tiempo en regresar y salúdame a la vieja Tsunade- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que dejaba ver que apreciaba bastante a quien acababa de mencionar- Por supuesto okaa-chan- y con esto último salió de la casa rumbo a Konoha…

Una gran mezcla de sentimientos la invadían, ansiedad, emoción, alegría, y muchos más, pero estaba segura de que podía lidiar con lo que sea que se encontrara era muy fuerte, mas no podía dejar de sentir temor, ante la reacción de sus compañeros… "¿Qué pensaran de mi? ¿Me odiaran? Es lo más probable, deben pensar que lo he abandonado, aunque Sasuke si los abandono y nunca lo llegaron a odiar por completo, por que deberían odiarme a mí? ¡Yo no les cause tanto daño como él! ¿O si?" mas su Inner hizo acto de aparición "-**No seas tonta Sakura ya veremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos**- Vaya al fin dices algo sensato- **Cállate que cuando quiero hacer algo productivo ves como me tratas? Hieres mis sentimientos**- Ya ya deja el melodrama ¿quieres? Cuando llegue a Konoha- **Stop! ¿Llegues? Querrás decir lleguemos mi linda**- Ok cuando lleguemos a Konoha veremos qué hacer, mientras tanto me concentrare en el camino, hablamos luego Inner de mi corazón" Y así dio por finalizada la conversación con su Inner, hace algún tiempo que esa traviesa vocecilla en su cabeza no se presentaba y aunque podía llegar a ser muy inoportuna a veces le daba buenos consejos como ahora… Y así sumida en sus reflexiones acerca de su querida Inner continuo su camino acercándose cada vez mas y mas a la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, al haber salido del bosque "encantado" saco de su bolso la banda de la aldea y la coloco en su cabello a modo se cintillo, al hacerlo sintió el espíritu de la aldea la repotenciaba, esa voluntad de fuego que siempre estuvo presente pero que con la banda fluía aun mas, la banda era un recordatorio de esa voluntad, de ese espíritu inquebrantable, de los sueños y alegrías, de las aspiraciones y sobre todo de esa villa que tanto amaba, que a pesar de haberle ocultado cosas de vital importancia para ella y haber hecho lo que hicieron con su familia ella no podía odiar, allí había crecido, había aprendido las lecciones más importantes, era quien era hoy gracias a lo vivido allí… Y hoy podía decir que no se arrepentía de ningún paso que había dado, porque de cada error, había aprendido algo, de cada caída había logrado levantarse y lo seguiría haciendo… Hoy más que nunca estaba segura que su voluntad de fuego ardería en ella para siempre, aunque tuviera que consumirse en ese fuego.


	4. Reacciones

Naruto NO me pertenece(que mas quisiera yo *¬*)

Nueevo capi cn las reacciones de todos ante la llegada de Sakura! :) se que con el final quedaran :O

Cap #3 Reacciones

Me detuve cuando divise un pequeño riachuelo, lo recordaba a la perfección, ese riachuelo por el que tantas veces pase, en el que tantas veces me detuve a recuperar fuerzas cuando venía de misión, ya estaba muy cerca de la aldea; alce mi rostro y pude divisar los primeros rayos solares, estaba amaneciendo me volví hacia el riachuelo y pude verme reflejada en el, una de las razones por las cuales me gusta tanto este riachuelo es porque es completamente cristalino, parece un pequeño manantial tan frágil y puro a la vez, es como un espejo, me concentre en mi imagen y pude ver cuánto he cambiado en estos 3 años, sin quererlo me sorprendí a mi misma estaba consciente de que era mucho más fuerte pero al verme otra vez en este riachuelo con el que tantas veces me desahogue, el cual se convirtió en mi mayor oyente cuando ya no podía soportar más estar en Konoha me escabullía y venia aquí a sentarme a contemplar la hermosura de este riachuelo y mi reflejo en aquel entonces me parecía tan vacio, y no sabía por qué.. Y ahora que me veo nuevamente mí mirada ya no esta vacía, ya no vivo solamente por el recuerdo de quien me abandono… Eso me infundio una gran seguridad y me levante dispuesta a continuar con mi camino y a pesar de estar aun más nerviosa conforme me acercaba el saber que ya no vivía bajo la sombra de nadie me hizo adoptar una seguridad que no creí posible… Avance a un paso lento comparado con mi velocidad habitual pero que superaba la de muchos ninjas corriendo lo más rápido que podían, no me apresuraría tanto en llegar pues apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde el amanecer y esperaba estar en Konoha a las 6 am todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, seguí a mi propio ritmo y me sentí libre, el tiempo paso sin que me diera cuenta y la salida del bosque se presento ante mi avance y pude ver la gran puerta de la aldea abierta como siempre, tan imponente como la recordaba, disminuí mi paso hasta convertirlo en un caminar tranquilo y así paso a paso, metro por metro pase la atravesé..

Inmediatamente los guardianes centinelas de la entrada se percataron de mi presencia el que parecía ser el más joven me escudriño con su mirada y hablo con un tono algo altanero que no me agrado para nada- Identifíquese, puede que lleve la banda de la aldea pero no nos asegura nada- le dirigí una mirada envenenada "es que acaso este idiota piensa que soy un enemigo?" pensé en mi interior mas el otro hombre que recordaba haberlo visto algunas veces antes se interpuso entre su compañero y yo con un semblante que dejaba ver la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo- Por favor Haruno-san discúlpelo es nuevo solo tiene unos días en este puesto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- No te preocupes Hatsuno-san debo ir a reportarme con la Hokage- y así se retiraron de mi camino, camine y al pasar por el lado del ninja insolente le dirigí una mirada envenenada que puedo jurar le helo la sangre– Cuida tu tono de voz- le dije con una sonrisa falsa que dejaba en claro una pequeña advertencia… Al alejarme aun mas de la entrada me fije en el bullicio y los muchos aldeanos que transitaban por las calles, a pesar de ser tan temprano, recordé que la aldea despierta temprano siempre, con ese bullicio tan característico, todos a sus tareas y me cuestione si transitar libremente por las calles o avanzar por los tejados, justo cuando me decidí por la segunda opción escuche mi nombre- Sakura!- Hinata Hyuga recordaría esa voz siempre, sin pensarlo más me gire hacia ella y allí estaba su cabello negro azulado lacio y hermoso, sus ojos su rasgo más característico me miraban con una mescla de sentimientos que pude distinguir como emoción, sorpresa y cariño, le sonreí- Hinata, tanto tiempo- dije cálidamente pero no pude continuar pues me había apresado en un cariñoso abrazo un gesto que muy rara vez se ve en ella debido a su gran timidez pero que me alegro en demasía, correspondí el abrazo de igual forma- Te extrañe Sakura-chan, todos lo hicimos- sus palabras hicieron que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas- Yo también los extrañe muchísimo- respondí deshaciendo el abrazo- Bueno debo ir a ver a Tsunade-sama- Pero Sakura-chan yo…- me interrumpió "y aquí vuelve la tímida Hyuga" pensé- Quieres respuestas eh?- le dije a la vez que de mis labios escapaba una risita- Acompáñame y así te enteras de todo, total… tú tienes que saberlo- le dije y con un asentimiento saltamos a los tejados rumbo a la torre mientras nos sumíamos en un silencio agradable sin embargo sabía que mi tímida amiga se estaba formulando millones de preguntas pero que por su timidez no pronunciaba.

Pronto la torre se dejo ver justo frente a nuestras narices bajamos del tejado para entrar por la entrada principal, abrí la puerta con toda seguridad y avance ante las atónitas miradas que los pocos presentes me dirigían, mientras Hinata se rezagaba un poco presa de su timidez, subí las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Tsunade, tantas veces había corrido por estos pasillos que conocía a la perfección cada rincón de este edificio. Cruce a la derecha y pude ver la puerta, camine segura de cada paso que daba, hasta estar frente a ella, vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi compañera dudaba apenas pose mi mano en la manilla, así que la retire y toque con mis nudillos dos veces hasta escuchar un- Pase- tan típico de ella… y sin mas abrí la puerta y me adentre en la oficina para encontrarme con la mirada de mi maestra que se veía emocionada, me estaba esperando eso estaba claro, pude ver cuando se levanto y se dirigía hacia mi hasta apresarme en un maternal abrazo que sin duda correspondí inmediatamente, sentí algo cálido que mojaba mi chaleco "está llorando" **claro o es que acaso ya no sabes qué es eso? **"cállate inner" pensé la abrace con más fuerza- Estoy aquí- le dije para que se calmara y funcionó deshizo el abrazo para dirigirse a mi tímida compañera- Hinata- le dijo a modo de saludo- Hokage-sama- le respondió ella con una pequeña reverencia símbolo de respeto- Me la encontré entrando a la aldea y le pedí que me acompañara como no sabía nada… pensé que les habías dicho- le dije a mi maestra fijándome en ella- Y yo pensé que querrías decírselos tu, solo le avise al equipo Kakashi que vendrías y el motivo, pero más de eso no saben- me respondió- Bueno los reuniré a todos para contarles, no voy a andar repitiendo- le dije con un sonrisa que las presentes correspondieron, de pronto la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Shizune quien se abalanzo sobre mí para atraparme en un abrazo que correspondí se separo y me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sakura-chan me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta- A mí también me alegra mucho verte nuevamente Shizune-chan- le respondí cálidamente aunque una punzada de culpabilidad me asesto de repente ellos creían que yo volvía para quedarme, pero eso era así? Shizune intento hablar pero la Hokage previno que se desarrollaría una péquela charla por lo cual decidió interrumpir supongo- Sakura por que no te reúnes con todos ahora y vienen en la tarde todos para hablar sobre lo que me dijiste en tu carta- Hai- le dije- Todos están en la villa así que no tendrás que repetir- me dijo con una sonrisa- Bien, nos vamos Hinata?- dije dirigiéndome a la mencionada- Claro- y así nos despedimos de las presentes y salimos en busca de los demás para completar el anterior grupo de los Nueve Novatos como nos habían bautizado hace años y los nuevos integrantes que no dejaban de ser igual de importantes.

La primera parada fue la casa de los Inusuka, Kiba según Hinata me conto se había vuelto su mejor amigo por lo cual tocamos con toda confianza, esperamos un poco hasta que finalmente Kiba abrió la puerta algo adormilado pero su semblante cambio inmediatamente cuando nos vio, parecía no creerlo, por lo cual empezó a alternar su mirada entre Hinata y yo, primero a mí con una cara de *no puedo creerlo* y luego a Hinata como *es cierto, no estoy alucinando?* lo que me causo mucha gracia y fui quien decidió romper el silencio- Oye, tanto te espanta verme?- le dije haciendo en pequeño puchero, a lo que los 3 estallamos en risas… cuando nos recuperamos fue Kiba quien hablo- Vaya Sakura wao has cambiado mucho-dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente- Te apuesto a que no soy la única, son tres años todos deben haber cambiado mucho- le respondi mientras sonreía- Como sea me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca un gesto muy típico de Naruto- Igualmente, bueno Kiba vas a hacer algo ahora?- pregunte, quería reunirlos a todos ya pero escuche un gran ladrido- Akamaru- casi grite cuando lo vi, corrí y le di un abrazo como pude al can- Pues estoy libre, a donde me invitan señoritas?- dijo Kiba mientras aparentaba galantería, iba a responder pero Hinata se me adelanto- Tu cállate y ven con nosotras- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una contagiosa risita para encaminarnos al hospital de Konoha.

Ver nuevamente el hospital fue como un túnel al pasado pasaba muchísimo tiempo allí, practicando medicina, al principio, luego ejerciéndola como doctora de Konoha, noches en vela y amaneceres y tardes de mi vida pase aquí haciendo lo que más me gustaba, es cierto que este hospital absorbía la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero me alejaba del mundo exterior, y salvar vidas de personas era algo que reconfortaba mi herido corazón, me hacía sentir útil aquí era el único lugar donde no me sentía un estorbo.

Entramos con toda confianza y fue extraño ver como todo el movimiento y ajetreo tan característico del hospital se detenía para observar a los tres tontos que estaban en la puerta, si a nosotros, las enfermeras que conocía me miraban incrédulas, hasta que salieron del trance unos segundos después todas corrieron a saludarme muy efusivamente, les devolví los saludos y abrazos, me alegraba verlas pero vine aquí a buscar a una cerdita en especial, una vez que salimos de la bola de enfermeras avanzamos por los pasillos hasta el consultorio de la Dra. Yamanaka así decía la placa en la puerta, ya las enfermeras nos habían informado que estaba de descanso por lo cual entre como perro por mi casa, encontrándome con mi cerdita preferida sentada tras su escritorio leyendo unos informes- Vaya cerda al menos haces tu trabajo- cuando escucho mi voz estaba tan impresionada que se le cayeron los papeles y salió corriendo a abrazarme- Frentona- dijo mientras las lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos- Me alegra verte cerdita- le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello para calmarla un poco, pasamos un buen rato abrazadas, hasta que nuestro amigo can ladro para recordarnos que debíamos buscar a los demás, y así Ino pidió un permiso y salimos del hospital con destino a el campo de entrenamiento 3, sabíamos por Hinata que allí se encontraba su primo y equipo.

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento y no fue extraño encontrarnos a esos 3 entrenando arduamente aunque Gay-sensei ya no estuviera físicamente con ellos, les había dejado su espíritu esa llama de la juventud como solía llamarla y a pesar de tener distintos rangos se reunían cada vez que podían para entrenar como en los viejos tiempos, nos hicimos presentes y detuvieron su entrenamiento para mirarme con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de las cuencas, incluso Neji el cubito de hielo Hyuga se mostraba sorprendido, fue Lee quien hablo primero- Oh mi bella flor de Cerezo ya hasta alucino que estas aquí- dijo mientras elevaba la vista al cielo con su puño derecho en su corazón, y se me hizo imposible soltar una risita a eso mientras pude jurar haber visto la gotita al estilo anime en la sien de los demás- No estas alucinando Lee- le dije con una sincera sonrisa, es que él nunca cambiaba la bestia verde de Konoha inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba tomo mi mano para depositar un delicado beso en ella, mientras Tenten y Neji se acercaban hasta donde estábamos- Vaya Sakura-chan me alegra muchísimo verte, te ves muy bien eh?- me dijo Tenten con una sonrisa picara a lo cual le respondí de igual forma- Lo mismo digo- Luego el cubito de hielo Hyuga hablo dejándonos helados a todos- Sakura-san es un gusto verte-dijo con su tono frio de siempre pero con un pequeño destello en sus ojos de emoción por lo que supe que más sinceras sus palabras no podían ser- Yo sabía que volverías mi bella flor, no podías habernos olvidado así de fácil pues la llama de la juventud arde en ti- dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos, recordándome a Gay-sensei- Pues claro que no los iba a olvidar, lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento pero es que quiero reunirlos a todos, tengo muchas cosas que decirles- les dije volviendo a estar seria- No te preocupes tonta, busquemos a los demás- respondió Tenten en nombre de su equipo y sin más salimos a buscar a los faltantes, pronto estuvimos en un bar del centro de Konoha que Asuma-sensei frecuentaba bastante, allí sin duda se encontrarían Shikamaru y Chouji, no tomaban simplemente iban para mantener vivo el recuerdo de su maestro, apenas los vimos Shikamaru se levanto y me dio un fraternal abrazo, nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos antes de que me fuera de Konoha- Me alegra mucho verte Sakura-chan- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que raramente se veían en el Genio Nara- Lo mismo digo- dijo Chouji mientras se tragaba todas las papitas que podía de un solo bocado y extrañamente Shino también los acompañaba- Sakura es bueno tenerte de vuelta-me dijo- A mí también me alegra muchísimo verlos, nos acompañan?- les dije- Siempre Problemática mujer- dijo quien ya se imaginan- Así somos las mujeres pro-ble-ma-ti-cas y así nos quieren- dije dirigiéndome a todos los hombres presentes mientras todas las chicas soltábamos una carcajada… ya solo faltaba mi antiguo equipo y fue inevitable que los nervios me asaltaran mas trate de ocultarlos lo mejor que pude.

En el campo de entrenamiento de siempre se encontraba mi antiguo equipo, no me andaría con muchos rodeos ya que sabían que ellos estaban enterados de que vendría, así que sin mas decidí entrar de una vez, allí me pare justo delante de ellos que extrañamente estaban sentados escuchando a Kakashi y Yamato, me esperaban ellos también, lo sabía, cuando nos sintieron inmediatamente se levantaron pero Naruto salió corriendo para apresarme en uno de sus abrazos que correspondí con euforia y cariño- Hermanita te extrañe mucho- me dijo Naruto mientras sentía sus lagrimas caer y me fue imposible retener las mías por más tiempo- Yo también hermanito, yo también- mantuvimos nuestro abrazo por un tiempo prolongado, recordando, dándonos a entender mudamente cuanta falta nos habíamos hecho y sobre todo que ese lazo que nos une sigue estando intacto e incluso más fuerte, porque tantas cosas vividas no son para menos, Naruto llego a ser mi amigo incondicional y ahora mi hermano, aquel en el que sé que puedo confiar plenamente y que siempre sin importar que pase o en qué circunstancias estará allí para mí..

Cuando por fin deshicimos nuestro abrazo, fue el turno de Kakashi-sensei quien también me tomo en un paternal abrazo, y si es mi sensei pero lo considero un padre, uno del cual estoy muy orgullosa- Me alegro muchísimo tenerte de vuelta pequeña- me dijo y pude notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener sus lágrimas yo sin embargo las deje correr libremente- me alegra muchísimo verlo sensei- le dije con mi voz un poco rota a causa del llanto cuando me soltó no tuve ni tiempo para ver cuando ya Sai me tenia presa en su abrazo- Feita linda te extrañe- me dijo y pude sentir como sus lagrimas caían- Yo también te extrañe mucho tonto- y apreté aun más el abrazo pues el hecho de que Sai llorara me abrumo, lo sentí tan humano, y me alegro en demasía que mi amigo ya hubiese roto esa coraza que lo separaba del mundo exterior y de los sentimientos; rompimos nuestro abrazo y me encontré con Yamato-taichou frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro pero no una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas sino una sincera, de corazón- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, bienvenida Sakura!- y con esas palabras me dio un pequeño abrazo pero que expresaba cuanto me quería- Muchas gracias Yamato-taichou…- y con esas palabras deshizo el abrazo para encontrarme cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha, con sus ojos que me miraban fijamente, carbón contra jade, su mirada era intensa y penetrante pero a la vez expectante lo cual me confundió debo admitirlo, no esperaría un recibimiento de mi parte o sí?... Fue entonces cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme y un olor almizclado, si antes estaba confundida ahora no tenía adjetivo para calificar esto, **"Sasukito-sexy-kun nos esta abraazaaandooo! *-*" **sentía que mis ojos se me iban a salir de sus cuencas, lo único que podía ver era su camisa negra, el al notar que no respondía a su abrazo apretó aun más el agarre acercándome más a él, para ese entonces su olor ya lo tenía en cada poro de mi piel, y no pude evitar corresponder su abrazo, lentamente fui subiendo mis brazos hasta colocarlos alrededor de su espalda.

Tenia escrito el capi hace dias, pero por no dejar reviews me tarde maas(6) soy mala lo see! pero con los reviews me animo mas, saber si les va gustando la historia y si dejan sugerencias siempre seran bienvenidas! A que quedaron :O con lo que hizo Sasukito ah? pero tranquilas en el prox capi prometo que se explicara un poco por que lo hizo, claro con ayuda de nuestro narutin^^

Que pensaran los demas cuando Sakura les revele la verdad? Les dira Sakura lo que realmente paso? Como afectara eso las creencias de los demas? le creeran a Sakura o seguiran viviendo segun lo que saben? y mas importante aun, cual es esa verdad que Sakura revelara? desengaños, sorpresa, angustia y mas.. ahora es que esto se pone bueno *¬* sera que nuestro Sasukito no es completamente inmune a Sakura? solo yo lo se ^^ pero les aseguro que de ser asi no la tendra facil, no señor podemos ver que el cambio de Sakura es bastante y ya no se deja pisotear por nadie! "YA era horaa:D"

puues ya mucha informaacion! en el prox capi sus dudas quedaran aclaradas :D y dejen Reviews!*-*


End file.
